


The Wedding Guest

by LilMcGill



Series: All the ways Agatha finds out [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha finds out, Agatha has an American boyfriend, F/M, M/M, POV First person Agatha, Penny's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMcGill/pseuds/LilMcGill
Summary: Penny and Micah get married in Chicago, where she will be starting graduate school. Penny and Agatha have stayed friends all this time. Agatha comes to the wedding and brings her American boyfriend, Jonah. She catches up with Simon and Baz at the reception.





	The Wedding Guest

The boys look so handsome in their suits, standing up with Penelope. It's odd to see them next to each other and not sneering or growling. But they're both focused on Penny and Micah. They look so pleased. I've known that Simon loves Penelope, but Basil looks at her fondly as well. I don't believe I've ever seen him so soft. I think he may even be happy.

I know that I'm going to talk to Simon at the reception. It's time. I really have missed him and I think we could be friends again. I've always loved him, and I always will, just not romantically. Now that I'm with Jonah, I know the difference.

I see him across the room and he looks radiantly happy. He's practically glowing, and not with magic. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was in love. Maybe I don't know better. Penny wouldn't have told me about something like that, we never talk about Simon. He could have been in love for a while and I'd never have known. I hope so. I've been worried about him living alone, and so far away from Penelope.

Before I get to Simon, I see Basil. I should apologize for the way I behaved in his home that Christmas. I was rude and unkind. I also want to see soft, happy Baz up close.

I touch his arm to get his attention. He turns to me and smiles. A genuine smile, possibly the first I've ever had from him.

"Wellbelove!" He practically sings it. I think he might hug me. I'm relieved when he doesn't.

I introduce Jonah and they shake hands. Baz rakes his other hand through his hair and it takes me back to Watford. He still wears it a little long, and it still looks amazing on him.

I can't help but notice a thin gold ring on his finger. This is a complete surprise. But not a bad surprise, if I think about it.

"Basil! Is that a wedding ring?"

"It's an engagement ring, actually."

When did men start wearing engagement rings? It's not a magic thing. It's not a Normal thing. Unless it's two Normal men getting married.

Oh. Well that certainly explains a lot.

Basil picks up the conversation from where I've almost dropped it. 

"He proposed last Christmas, but we didn't want to encroach on Bunce's wedding. Also, we each have another year of uni. But we aren't in a particular hurry. After all, we've waited so long already."

I don't quite know what he means by that. He says it like it's a joke I should be in on. I'm about to ask if his fiance is here when Simon approaches with two full champagne flutes. As soon as Simon sees me he starts to bounce over. He really does bounce. Baz smoothly pulls the flutes from Simon's hands without spilling anything. I don't think Simon notices.

"Agatha! I'm so glad you're here! Penny said you were coming." He says as he wraps me in an overenthusiastic hug. I've missed his hugs.

"Hello Simon, it's good to see you too."

"And you must be Jonah!" Simon shakes his hand when he's finished hugging me.

Simon looks me in the eye for a moment and I can tell he's gathering his words. "Agatha. I know we haven't talked in a long time, and Hampshire's pretty far from California, but we'd really love it if you could come to our wedding."

"You too?" All three of them at the same time? That's funny. But I was right, Simon is happy and in love. "Congratulations Simon! We were just talking about Basil's engagement! So, now that Penelope's married, whose wedding is next?"

"Um, ours?"

Simon looks like he doesn't understand my question, and Basil looks like he finds it all very amusing.

Basil hands Simon one of the champagne flutes. He raises his eyebrow, takes a sip from the other flute, and leans down. He presses his lips to a mole right below Simon's ear. In a mock whisper he says, "Snow, she doesn't know."

Everything is starting to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update Simon's Nights on the weekends. Wrote this little thing on the plane today and I wanted to get it out there.


End file.
